Mr Blowfis's class reads Greek Mythology
by Ajnikegirl23
Summary: Percy's class is reading about his demigod life. some Percabeth. some parts may be dramatic.


**AN: Hey guys, this is first fanfic so plz don't be harsh on me. now i know there are thousands of Reading the Lightning Thief, but i have to do this because I'm going to try to write all the books in this fan fic (in different stories of course) i want to write all the books. This is a percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly don't own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books, which should be a relief to you because i have no imagination, Rick Riordan owns it all.**

Haley POV:

My name is Haley and i attend Goode High. My friends are Alex, her boyfriend Josh, Holly, Will, and Percy. Percy is a mysterious guy that i have a HUGE crush on. he has messy, black hair, beautiful green eyes, a tan, and a 6-pack. How could you not be in love with him? He missed the whole school year last year, and my friends and i thought he had moved over the summer suddenly (for some reason he doesn't have a computer, or email, or a phone). My mom's from Venezuela, and my dad's from New Mexico. I had silky black hair and beautiful hazel eyes that sparkle in light, as my old ex- boyfriend told me. We broke up in 8th grade because I was going to Goode, him moving to West Virginia for his dad's new job. I hoped my good looks would sway him to ask me out.

Today my friends and i were really excited because Percy came climbing out of a shiny, new red Convertible Maserati Spyder. I knew it was his dream car, I couldn't think of anywhere he could've gotten the money. Percy looked really different. His tan had faded and his eyes were darker.

Then, after him came a beautiful blonde girl who had the same tan and the dark look in her eyes. She was still beautiful, and then I heard a 'slap!' Alex had just slapped Josh because he had been staring and drooling at the blonde.

Percy started walking to us holding hands with the blonde. "No, they can't be dating," I thought, Percy had been turning the many tries by the most popular girls in school saying he already had a girlfriend who lived in San Francisco, but I thought he had been waiting until he got the courage to ask me out! Wait, maybe she's just his cousin who's dropping him off, I mean they're equally good-looking, ellos son guapos in Spanish.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Annabeth." My heart sank like a stone. "Annabeth, this is Haley, Josh, Alex, Holly, and Will. Josh and Will are on the swim-team too. Annabeth is going to finish High School with me". That snapped my nerves, she was just some dumb blonde thinks Percy is a god. I could do better.

"Hi" said Annabeth.

My friends said hi to her. Alex and Holly sent me sympathetic looks. _Annabeth_ had these gray-eyes that seemed to hold you like a scanner. She was probably just some dumb blonde he met on the street and asked out on sight, they had probably been dating for at the most 2 weeks so far.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked.

"For over a year" replied Percy. My spirits sank.

"Where did you meet?" asked Alex. She's probably on my side because she went through a lot of trouble just trying to get Josh to look at her. She has plain brown hair and green eyes, so she looks like any regular girl you find on the street. But now, he seems totally in love with her.

"At our summer camp," replied _Annabeth._

"How old were you when you met?" I asked.

"When we were 12, now are we done with 20 questions?" Percy asked. "I'd like to get to class."

_Annabeth_ stared at him horror. "Who are you and what have you done with Seaweed Brain?" she asked with said in a joking voice.

"Why did you call him Seaweed brain, Annabelle? I asked. She got a serious expression on her face and said in a hard voice, "It's an inside joke."

Yes! I had found that seemed to _really _annoy her.

Percy POV:

I climbed out of my new red Convertible Maserati Spyder. I had bought it with some of the 2 million I'd found on my bed when I got home, there was a note saying, "hero of Olympus". Wow, I'd never thought I'd get recognition form the gods, now look at me. I helped Annabeth out of the other side, or you could say I just opened the door. My friends were standing at the entrance, Josh and Will gaping at Annabeth as we walked up to them holding hands. I gave them a thumbs-up which Alex noticed. She then slapped Josh, huh, harsh.

When we reached them, Haley started bombarding us with questions about our relationship after I introduced them to Annabeth. I finally said, "Guys, are we done with 20 questions, I'd like to get to class."

That really surprised Annabeth, I love surprising her because I can't do it often. I led her to the front office where the secretary, Ms. Arts-man, gave Annabeth her schedule and locker number. The only difference between hers and mine, was that I had swim-practice (and no, I don't use my water-powers to help me cheat, I don't need to) and Annabeth had Physics. Her locker was right across form mine so I was happy.

Our first class was history and I'm not complaining, I'm already tired in the morning. 45 minutes for a nap. But, Annabeth was here so I had to stay awake for at least today. After history was geometry, ugh, at least on the first day of school, they take it slower. Then science was next, then French, then PE, and finally lunch. I dug into a slice of pizza and a bottle of fresh water. Me and Annabeth sat with my friends in the corner. I told them last summer, I'd sat around inside watching TV and paying video games, so I went to the Wilderness School in Nevada (I was told by Piper and Leo that's where they went and there were weird field trips and they had 2 hours of fitness training everyday) I said most of the activities were inside to explain why my tan was paler.

After lunch, was (yippee!) English, with my step-dad Paul, it's actually kind of hard to call him Mr. Blowfis in class. Like usual, I sat at the back of the class with my friends next to the window. Haley usually sits in my left, but today she sat in front of me because Annabeth sat on my left.

Paul was talking to the principal for some reason and they shot worried glances at me. It's only been 5 hours, I didn't do anything wrong on the first day, did I?

The principal left and Paul shot me and Annabeth a worried glance again.

"Okay, guys," he said, "we're going to read a book about the greatest Greek hero of all time. All of you have met him too."

Oh, no I thought.

"Mr. Blowfis," Mark said, "I don't think any for us have met Hercules."

I clenched my fists.

"No, this is a different hero, better than Hercules."

He paused dramatically. NO, PLEASE! I thought.

"We're reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

Annabeth smirked at me as I put my head on the desk and moaned. Everyone turned to look at me.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Wow! My first day has gone AWESOME! I got to choose my extra classes and the history teacher seems nice enough, along with the French and geometry and PE teachers (I think the PE teacher is distantly related to Coach Hedge). And the best part was that Percy was leading me around. His friends are pretty nice. Holly, Alex, Josh, and Will are okay, but Haley kept trying to glare daggers at me. What's up with her? She looks like I just interrupted something _very_ personal. Well, at least she's only in 3 of my classes.

At lunch, I bought some fizzy water and a salad. We sat with Percy's friends who were telling jokes to each other. They accepted us and started cracking me up as soon as we sat down. But Haley was _trying_ to glare daggers at me. She simply has a face that's supposed to laugh, not glare and be angry. She had silky, long black hair and hazel colored eyes. She really wanted a boyfriend, and she relied on her happy attitude and good looks to get her one. Hey, don't be surprised! I'm good at reading people, so sue me.

I happily was escorted by Percy to the English classroom where Paul teaches. I would have hugged him when I walked in, but he was talking to the principal and gave Percy and me a worried glance. They appeared to be arguing over a book.

I heard little snippets like:

"I don't know how my step-son got famous! Class is about to start. I have something planned already today!"

"I want you to read and see if he recognizes it. Don't do anything else until you read this Paul, or you're fired. I want to know what the book is about but I can't open the book!"

I couldn't make heads or tails of what I heard except class was going to start, Percy was famous, and the principal couldn't open the book. Most of it didn't make sense to me still.

Percy dragged me to the corner and his friends sat next to me on my right side while Percy was next me next to the window where I saw a small puddle that was supposed to be a pond, I guess.

"Okay guys," Paul started, "we're going to read a book about the greatest Greek hero of all time. All of you have met him."

"Mr. Blowfis," a boy said, "I'm pretty sure none of us has met Hercules."

Percy and I clenched our fists.

"No, this is a different hero, better than Hercules." He paused dramatically.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief"

I smirked at Percy as he put his head on the desk and moaned. Meanwhile, everyone's head snapped to him.

CRACK!

I snapped up my head and saw the room had expanded. Apollo stood there looking extremely pleased with himself and next to him stood...

"It's your fault, di Angelo! Who else could have sent the ghost of the biggest nature activist in history known to mankind at me?! Especially when their angry at me for what my dad's done!"

"I swear I didn't send that ghost after you! You never even told me what your dad do-"

Nico and Rachel who had been arguing suddenly noticed everyone around them. Thalia, who was standing next to them trying not to laugh, finally cracked up in tears. I didn't blame her. Nico and Rachel's faces were bright red and looked hilarious. I started giggling. "Apollo, why did you bring us here?" demanded Rachel when she saw him.

"Don't you guys want to read a book about Percy from Percy's pint of view in Percy's thoughts?" he answered.

"Well, that's intriguing," Thalia chuckled some more. "Yay, I get to see inside Kelp Head's brain!"

Finally Percy stood up, "Paul, where did you get that book? And Apollo, WHAT are these guys doing HERE!?"

I rolled my eyes, typical Seaweed Brain, disrespecting gods left and right. "What do you expect Seaweed Brain? It's obvious why they're here. They're here to read the book."

Percy looked at me with a look of betrayal. "I didn't know about the book though, Percy. I'm suspecting Apollo has something to do with it though, since he's here."

"Guilty," he said raising his hand.

"Did you write this Apollo?" Percy asked.

"With a little help from Grover, the Fates, Calypso, Hermes, Poseidon, Hazel, Frank, these guys here, Aphrodite, Tyson, basically everyone you know including Annabeth. Not the pissed off monsters, titans, giants, basically all your enemies, except the gods. Of course."

Wait, what? Percy was giving me that look again. "Lord Apollo, how did you get help from me?"

I asked before Percy could say anything. He turned to look at Apollo expectantly. "When Percy was gone and you were searching for him, you left most of your thought behind so I sorted through them; I got the other happy moments from Clarisse and Grover."

I was relieved. Then...

"Wait a minute, who are these people Mr. Blowfis?" Marissa, the smart sophisticated girl said.

"These are all Percy's friends."

"Perky has friends," Jared and his jock buddies chuckled.

"Guess what jock," I stood up. "_Perky_ also has a girlfriend."

"Please Annabeth, let's get started. Apollo, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, can you sit down?" said Paul.

"Wait, Rachel?" Beth, popular, gossip girl said. "I thought you went to Clarion!"

"_Beth,_ I'm not coming back."

"Before we start reading," Percy said. "I'm a half-blood."

"Percy, what do you mean you're a half-blood?" asked a girl named Sarah.

"We're all half-bloods, I mean except Apollo and Rachel. Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and I are half-bloods. It means that we're half-god"

"We're supposed to believe that? You, part-god?" Max, a jock laughed.

"Yea, the gods weren't even real. They were also only in Ancient Egypt, Rome, and Greece. Right, Mr. Blowfis?" asked Marissa.

"Well," Paul said, "it's actually true. The gods are real. In fact, I've had the honor of meeting one of them. Percy's father."

The jocks started joking among themselves about who Percy's dad was when, thin tentacles of water broke a hole in the window and started to wrap around the jocks and pick them up. I smiled when I saw Percy standing up holding a trident of water. I got up and walked to him. "Percy, they aren't worth it. Let them go." I said. He looked at me. Then the water fell, releasing the boys.

I was about to scold Percy for being so reckless, when he collapsed and the water started floating everywhere. Thalia, Nico, and Rachel all stood up and rushed to him. I crouched down. He was gasping and his eyes were rolling around. Everyone stood up and looked at him. Nico looked at me and said, "Flashback. Ever since we got out of Tartarus, Percy and I have been having these flashbacks where we are still in Tartarus. It was that bad being down there.

Percy muttered, "Bob, please, help her." He was thinking about that time we ran into the curse harpies. I started drifting away lost in that memory. I heard Apollo say, "Here, splash the water in her face." I felt Thalia and Rachel kneel next to me, Thalia supported me and Rachel splashed some of the floating water in my face just as I was about to get lost.

My eyes snapped open. Right, don't think about it, just help Percy. I looked at him, ignored what he was saying, held his face, and kissed him. After a few seconds, he started to kiss me back. "Wise Girl." He whispered. "Seaweed Brain" I replied.

I pulled him to his feet. "He had a flashback," I explained. "Please don't ask, I can't explain."

BBBRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

There's the bell. I splashed some water in Percy's face and lead to the boys changing rooms after he put all the water back in the "pond" outside. I kissed him, shoved him through the door and headed to Physics.

**Hope you liked it. skip the top part, that was as good as i hoped, in the character part. please review! AJnikeGirl23  
**


End file.
